PBA, TV carrier on The Kapinoy Network
August 10, 2013 The PBA Board of Governors told its television broadcaster that it will not agree to any changes in the television contract and said all PBA games must be broadcast live on IBC-13 and TV5. This was the board's response to a proposal by the TV network to broadcast PBA games on different channels on certain days of the week. The league board said that its decision is final. Sports5, which carries the PBA games, has been given until Wednesday to respond to the decision reached during a special board meeting at the PBA office in Quezon City yesterday. As part of the network’s aggressive programming on IBC-13 in a bid to challenge giant rivals in the industry seems to have the inside track generally advertising support and fared impressively in the ratings game. In commercials, the network aired during station breaks in-house plugs promoting its programs. Actually, the best way for IBC-13 to develop its audience is to start its stable of talents. IBC-13 has led in innovative and creative primetime TV in the number of soap operas, drama anthologies, game shows, reality shows and sitcoms. The PBA and Sports5 had signed a P917-million deal in 2011. The other income will be dependent on the sales of IBC-13, the network committed to be more established in the TV industry. Sports5's Chot Reyes and IBC Sports' Jojo Lastimosa attended the meeting and reiterated their company’s proposal. They told the board that effective at the start of the Governor’s Cup, the first game will be aired starts at 4:30 p.m. to 6:30 p.m. with the network's one-hour flagship news program Express Balita at 6:30 p.m. to 7:30 p.m. and the second game starts at 7:30 p.m. to 9:30 p.m. on Wednesdays and Fridays while the provincial games on Saturdays starts at 4 p.m. to 6 p.m. and the double-headers on Sundays starting at 3 p.m. to 7 p.m. will be telecast on The Kapinoy Network IBC-13, thanks to the PBA commissioner Chito Salud. "The TV station is 6:30 p.m. to 7:30 p.m. slot since its thrust is to further improve its news program as part of its plan to restructure against giants ABS-CBN-2 and GMA-7," said the source. IBC-13, which is reportedly embarking on a massive drive to keep up with ABS-CBN and GMA-7, plans to transmit the two game double-headers of the PBA on Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays while the provincial games on Saturdays in the ratings' game dominated by the giant networks GMA-7 and ABS-CBN. PBA Coverage Timeline :1975 - KBS-9 :1976 - BBC-2 :1977 - KBS-9 :1978 - GTV/MBS-4 :1982 - Vintage Sports (City 2) :1983 - Vintage Sports (MBS/PTV-4) :1996 - Vintage Sports (IBC-13) :2000 - Vintage and Viva TV (IBC-13) :2003 - IBC-13 and NBN-4 :2004 - ABC 5 :2008 - C/S 9/Solar TV/RPN-9 :2011 - Solar Sports/Studio 23 :2011 - IBC-13 and IBC News Network (Sports5) My special message 2 by ADMIN-3 :French Open airs on: :Solar Sports, Balls & Studio 23 :US Open Golf airs on: :Solar Sports (2002-08) :Studio 23 (since 2008) :Balls (rerun) :IBC News Network (2012-present) :US Open Tennis airs on: :Solar Sports (2002-08) :Balls & Studio 23 (since 2008) :IBC News Network (2012-present) :Miss Universe airs on: :GMA 7 (1976-89) :RPN 9 (1969-1993 & 1995-2006) :ABS-CBN 2 (1994 & since 2007) (with primetime telecast on Studio 23 & Velvet and replays on ABS-CBN's Sunday's Best and also encores on Velvet) :IBC-13 (2012-present) :Screen Actors Guild Awards airs on: :Studio 23 (since 1997) :Velvet (since 2008) :Better Home Ideas airs on: :ABC 5 (1992-96) :RPN 9 (1996-2003) (also rerun in 2006-2007) :Rose Parade airs on: :GMA 7 (1976-2002) :Studio 23 (since 2003) :ABS-CBN 2 (since 2008) :Miss World airs on: :RPN 9 (1966-1997 & 2002-2004) :ABC 5 (2005) :GMA 7 (2011) (also airs Miss World Philippines) :TV5 (2012-present) My special message 4 by ADMIN-3 :PMPC Star Awards for Television airs on: :IBC 13 (1986-1990 & 2005, 2012-present) :RPN 9 (2000-2004 & 2006-2007) :TV5 (2008) :ABS-CBN 2 (since 2009) :Emmy Awards airs on: :Studio 23 (1997-2010) :Velvet (since 2008) :FAMAS Awards airs on: :RPN 9 (1986-2003 & 2005-2006) :ABS-CBN 2 (2004 & 2009-2011) :NBN 4 (2007-2008) :PTV 4 (2012) :GMA 7 (2013) :KBP Golden Dove Awards airs on: :RPN 9 (1981-1994, 1995-1999 & 2001-2007) :Studio 23 (since 2008) :IBC 13 (1986-1989 & 2000, 2006-2007 & 2009, 2012-present) :ABC 5 (2004-2005)